


In Full Bloom

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Fanart, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When the battle was finally done and they both could rest, Lady Noire was content to catnap.For a little while, at least.Then again, she didn't expect that the brief reprieve would cause their relationship tobloom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 271





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emsylcatac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/gifts).



> Fully inspired by Emsy's lovely [gift](https://emsylcatac.tumblr.com/post/632444114486575104/she-definitely-knows-how-to-do-someones-hair-with) for amimons.
> 
> I've been a little busy of late, but I'm finally getting this one posted over here.

It was only slightly unfortunate that Mister Bug’s Lucky Charm wasn’t nearly as effective on the clean up.

Luckily for them both, the still ended the battle quickly. After a few minutes apart for both holders and Kwami to refuel, Lady Noire had absolutely insisted upon a cat nap up on a nearby rooftop.

Hawkmoth was attacking multiple time a day these days, and they both needed to be ready for his next attack.

Mister Bug rested on the roof beside her. 

Until she stirred, she didn’t notice that he had started to weave the largest of the flower petals into her hair.

She blinked slowly. “What are you doing?”

He simply shrugged. “I’d just hate for them to go to waste.”

With a growing grin, she spun around, scooping up a few more petals to make a daisy chained crown to rest atop his golden hair.

🌺🌺🌺

As fun as it had been to play among the fallen petals, they had dawdled a little _too long_.

In her mad dash to get back to class, Marinette ducked into the girls bathroom to detransform and ran out into the hallway, sprinting towards her first class of the afternoon.

She knew she only had few minutes left as it was. Knowing the schedule, everyone else was probably already seated in class.

That was why Marinette was so shocked when she collided into someone who was hurrying out of the locker room.

At least, that was what surprised her at first.

The second thing?

Stunned, Marinette gaped, her gaze slowly stumbling up until it was inevitably drawn to the very familiar spray of pink petals that lingered in his hair. 

In Adrien’s hair.

She didn’t dare to breathe. She was much too focused on the absurdly soft look in his eyes as he reached out towards her, gently tugging a very similar pink blossom from her own pigtails. 

“My Lady?” He purred, more quietly awed. He held the blossom he’d freed from her hair reverently in his palm.

She was quieter still, not trusting herself to not devolve into a stuttering mess.

This was all just too much to take in... much too quickly.

In fact, her only saving grace was the sudden and deep rosy blush that dusted across his cheeks.

A look she had spied on her partner’s face often enough.

Before she could tame it, a fond, slow grin crept across her face.

Marinette reached up, mussing the front of his hair and sending the last of the petals flying. It was bad enough that she knew. She was half-desperate to hide away the evidence of their secret superpowered lunch escape from the more nosy and observant members of the class.

Ones who would absolutely notice if she started to treat her crush very differently.

“Hey!” He whimpered his shoulders slumped, but he didn’t back away from her touch. 

“I’m afraid that flowers don’t exactly fit the dress code.” Marinette tilted her head. “Not when we both need to get back to get to class.” 

Adrien blinked, startled. “Right now?”

She smirked, tapping her finger against her lip. It was amazing how quickly all the pieces suddenly locked together. How she suddenly understood nearly everything he must have been thinking.

“Well, it seems like we’ve both got a lot to learn. Doesn’t it, Chaton?”

He pouted, falling in line behind her. “Class is definitely not going to teach me what I want to know.”

“Maybe not,” Marinette breathed airily. “But Hawkmoth is bound to strike again -- sooner or later.”

“And then?” He murmured quietly.

“And then,” She answered, her hand settling on the door to the classroom as she peered back into his hopeful green eyes. “I guess it will depend on what you want to know.”


End file.
